


Confession

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, better safe than sorry, its only teen for some cussing, not tagging them tho, there are some other characters mentioned, there's also mention of forte/meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 2 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays Event on tumblr: Confession.Margaret tries to convince Doug to confess to Dylas.





	Confession

“I’m not doing it and you can’t make me,” Doug insisted, crossing his arms over his chest like he was trying to (unsuccessfully) close himself off.

Margaret huffed in the way Doug knew Forte found adorable but he could never find more than annoying, especially when it was directed at him. Like now. 

“You need to do it! You two are driving me up a wall!” Margaret’s irritation levels were clearly rising, and honestly Doug’s were too. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this. 

It was a quiet day at the shop. Granny was out and Margaret managed to corner him while he had no customers. 

“I’m not doing a damn thing,” Doug repeated. 

“You two have been dancing around one another for _months_ , Doug.” Doug tried to speak up, but she held up a finger and he immediately shut his mouth. “The two of you need to get it together and _get_ together. Everyone in town can see it.” 

Doug felt his face brighten and cursed the stupid traitor. “That’s not true!” He stuttered out. 

Margaret lifted an eyebrow. “Leon has been placing bets over when you and Dylas will get together practically ever since Frey saved him.” 

Damn. That was hard to argue. It was such a Leon thing to do. “Leon just likes being an asshole,” he tried. 

Margaret pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t say it like that, but it’s true.” She looked back at him. “Seriously though, Doug. What are you afraid of?” 

What is he afraid of? That’s a hell of a loaded question. What isn’t he afraid of? 

“Dylas and I don’t get along that well.” 

“Is that the best you can do?” Margaret rolled her eyes. “That’s a flimsy excuse and you know it. You and Dylas are so scared of your feelings that you pretend to hate each other when in reality you do things like leave anonymous birthday presents for each other.” 

Doug’s eyes widened and he started sputtering. “What? I- No! That’s never happened!” 

Margaret gave him an unimpressed stare. 

“Fine,” Doug groaned. He wasn’t going to change her mind. “ I admit it. I like Dylas. Happy? Why do you care so much?” 

The crease in Margaret’s brow disappeared as her expression became softer. “Because I care about you, both of you.” 

With that statement, the last of Doug’s frustration flowed away. Margaret may nag him more than even Granny did, but she had a heart bigger than almost anyone. He appreciated that. 

When Doug spoke again, it was quiet. Almost a whisper. “What do I do?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too pathetic. 

Margaret’s face morphed into the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “What we’re gonna do,” Margaret said, “is plan an _amazing_ confession.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you stick around to read the rest of this week's fics ;)


End file.
